Remember? The day that we met
by NephilimDemon
Summary: William Esta comenzando a darse cuenta de lo que siente hacia Grell. ¿Podrá confesarse a tiempo? ¿O ya sera tarde?


**Remember? The day that we met. **

**Hello Everybody! Otra vez aqui, hace mucho que no escribo. Así que tenganme algo de paciencia(?) Este fic salio de una actividad que estaba haciendo en la comunidad a la que pertenezco de Kuroshitsuji, por ende, aun no se que camino tomara este fic. No desesperen. Lo único que diré que es seguro, es que habrá LEMON, mucho, mas adelante en el fic, en este capitulo no, lo que es obvio. **

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

Allí se encontraba William, tendido en el sofá, luego de una larga y pesada tarde de haber estado en su oficina trabajando como nunca antes. Ahora descansaba, claro. Tenía muchas cosas en mente en las cuales pensar, como por ejemplo, aquel pelirrojo que últimamente se le estaba haciendo presente en todos lados. Generalmente Grell, era un constante dolor de cabeza para Will, después de todo, era irresponsable, inmaduro e infantil. Y más que nada, el responsable de las horas extras que tenía el peli-negro. Ese día había estado hablando con Alan, un compañero del departamento. Ese chico sin duda le caía muy bien a William, después de todo, siempre cumplía su trabajo y era muy responsable. Le había pedido un consejo respecto a lo que debía de hacer, y vaya que lo había aconsejado.

"Debes pensarlo William-Senpai, si no lo haces, si no aclaras todo de una vez, harás que Grell-Senpai se vaya. Dile lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde." -Eso era lo que Alan le había dicho, y sin duda tenía razón. Will nunca le pedía consejos a nadie, y mucho menos amorosos, pero el chico tenía razón.

William aún recordaba el momento en el que él y Grell se habían conocido. No había sido necesariamente un día muy grato, pero aun así, no odiaba del todo aquel día hacía ya tantos años. Después de todo, ¿Cómo se odia el día en que conoces por primera vez a alguien que se convierte en alguien ten importante en tu vida?

Había sido hace muchos años ya, atrás.

Era el día de su examen práctico final para convertirse finalmente en Un verdadero Shinigami. Recordaba haber estado muy nervioso, después de todo era la primera vez que recolectaría un alma, aunque se sentía algo más calmo saber que el director los pondría por parejas para realizar la misión que le correspondía a los novatos que querían graduarse. Estaba sentado sumido en sus pensamientos, pero atento, cuando oyó como el director del departamento de Shinigamis comenzaba a llamarlos por sus nombres, era uno de los últimos, ya que su apellido no era de los primeros que digamos, debido a que comenzaba por la letra S "Spears". Al entrar a la sala a la que los habían citado, pudo divisar a un pelirrojo, al parecer su compañero en la misión, lo había visto antes durante los exámenes, se trataba de Grell Sutcliff, quien al parecer había tenido las mejores calificaciones entre todos los novatos, incluido el, que sin bien sus notas no eran malas, eran algo mediocres junto a las del pelirrojo que había tenido calificaciones perfectas, y el casi-perfectas.

-Un gusto, al parecer seremos compañeros en esta misión. –Había dicho el pelinegro en aquella ocasión, extendiendo una de sus manos a modo de saludo, en el momento en que el director había terminado de darle las instrucciones y se había ido.

-Tsk… No me estorbes. ¿Por qué debo de trabajar con alguien con notas tan medio cres? –Había dicho el pelirrojo, para luego salir de la sala, seguido del pelinegro que ya se había resignado.

El resto de ese día había transcurrido de una manera muy lenta para el pelinegro, al parecer, Grell se las ingeniaba para mantenerse escondido, lejos de su vista, y el como siempre lo seguía, después de todo tenían sus órdenes, y el las seguiría al pie de la letra. Cuando ya estaba por pasar el día, Will se había decidido en hacer el trabajo por su cuenta, y allí fue cuando por varias circunstancias, que él no quería recordar del todo, había terminado por acabar en un peligro de muerte, de no ser por el pelirrojo que había terminado por salvar su vida, y luego de ello finalmente habían podido acabar aquella misión, juntos.

Nunca podría olvidar aquel día, a pesar de que muchas veces lo había maldecido, el haberlo conocido aquel día, después de todo, ¿Por qué de todos los Shinigamis que había allí en ese último examen le había tocado justo él? El destino. Eso era.

Lo que más recordaba de ese día, era el rostro de Grell. Se veía mucho más joven, y con el cabello corto, que sin duda le quedaba mucho mejor que el cabello largo que tenía ahora. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto su Grell? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser ese Shinigami serio y trabajador? Ese que si hacia su trabajo, incluso mejor que el mismo. Pero sin duda había un cambio en el pelirrojo que sin duda era el que más le gustaba. Era la atención que le daba Grell, había pasado de odiarlo a idolatrarlo, una obsesión, que Will siempre trataba de evitar. Todo el tiempo tenía que estar evitando a Grell, en especial cuando comenzaba a acosarlo, lo cual eran las 24 horas del día. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba la atención que recibía de Sutcliff, y por más que nunca lo dijera, por más que se negara a el mismo, él tenía sentimientos hacia Grell, en verdad no sabía que sería de el si Grell no estuviera junto a él, de algún modo, su vida sin duda seria vacía.

Debía hacer algo con urgencia, después de todo, Alan tenía razón. Si no hacía algo rápido, perdería a Grell para siempre, y todo por lo frio y cortante que era con él. Y eso era lo que menos quería. Que SU Grell se alejara de él.

Ya se había decidido. Le diría acerca de sus sentimientos esa misma noche. De la cual ya quedaba muy poco tiempo, por lo cual debía de apresurarse. Le tomo tan solo unos minutos el irse a bañar y vestirse con algo de ropa limpia. Lo que le tomaría más tiempo seria el llegar a la casa de Grell, pero eso no importaba, después de todo, necesitaba ese tramo que los separaba para así poder juntar todo el valor que le hacía falta aún, después de todo… No todos los días uno se decide a declararle sus sentimientos a otra persona, y mucho menos un compañero de trabajo, que resulta ser del mismo sexo que uno.

La noche estaba fría, después de todo era invierno, lo cual lo motivaba a llegar aún más rápido, estaba despejado, y no había casi ningún alma en la calle, por lo que no se molestó en apresurarse mucho, después de todo casi nunca salía de su casa de noche, y quería disfrutar un poco de la vista. También se preguntaba el cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo, en si aceptaría el salir a cenar, de esa manera sin haberle avisado antes, aunque estaba casi seguro de que Grell no se negaría.

Le tomo más tiempo del pensado el llegar hasta la residencia del pelirrojo, solo una vez había estado allí, por unas circunstancias que el prefería olvidar y enterrar en pasado. Fue despacio por el camino que lo llevaba hasta la puerta De Grell, y se quedó allí parado por unos momentos tratando de prepararse mentalmente para lo que debía de hacer, después de todo, estaba nervioso. Claro que lo estaba. Era una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por lo que simplemente se quedó allí parado, sin hacer nada, hasta que finalmente reunió el valor necesario para poder tocar el timbre.

* * *

_**Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí y les gusto el capitulo, dejen Review y favoritos, esa es mi motivación para seguir escribiendo. Digo, si no les gusta, ¿Para que seguir escribiendo algo sin futuro?**_

_**Bye! Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Muchas gracias,**_

_**NephilimDemon.**_


End file.
